


Q and I

by punk_assnerd



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: so a messy AU where Wonho is the fashionable gay friend, Shownu is still a dad, minhyk wants him and hyngwon to adopt Changkyn, Jooheon is just there for bonding, Changkyun is coming against his will and Kihyun is there for some other reason...





	Q and I

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i made this for my really great friend Mel  
> (i could tag her with her twitter @ but she changes it almost every other day so yeah)
> 
> aslo came up with the idea bec it was her birthday and she's a massive kihyn stan (and im a sucker for maknaes and rappers so)

"How did you convince me to come again? I strongly remember me being against this the whole month you planned this."  
Changkyun groaned, sulkily trudging behind Jooheon as they made their way on to the busy street.

The two were on their way to a local pub a few blocks away from their shared apartment. Jooheon insisted it was just a few friends from high school but Changkyun knows which few these are.  
And he's not liking it.  
Not one bit.  
Changkyun kept reminding the other that he had better things that do than to go out on a Friday night.  
Like studying.  
Or sleeping. Or nothing.

"Stop whining, you brat. We barely see them anymore these days and I miss them. And I'm sure they miss you too."

"HA. That's a good one. Are we going to an open mic night for some comedy show tonight? You'll definitely win over the crowd with that stuff."  
Changkyun retorted.

Jooheon gave him a glare, or rather a look that says I'm-so-done-with-your-sarcasm.  
Changkyun hated that look.

"Fine! Gosh, I'll be nice.  
And if you don't remember well, it was them who hated me throughout high school, not the other way around." Changkyun mumbled.  
Jooheon chuckled lightly and slowed his pace to match Changkyun's to throw his right arm around the younger one's shoulder.

"That was high school! That was five? Or maybe six years ago... I'm not sure. But my point is the person I was back then is different from the person that I am right now. And neither are you. And neither are they."

Changkyun took a deep breath and just gave up. He never really won against Jooheon in any of their arguments, really.

"Now come on, we're here."

Changkyun looked at the pub and thought it was more of a club than a pub.  
A neon sign bright above the entrance and buff bouncer right by the door.

Changkyun is really regretting coming here.

"Shownu-hyung said they're all in there now. Let's go."

And with that Jooheon dragged Changkyun by the shoulders and went inside.

-  
Changkyun's POV

You may think I'm I'm over reacting but you have no idea who these people are.

And I do.

These people are gonna be the same group that was the epitome of high school perfection.

Let me explain.

The youngest, Jooheon, is by far the best and nicest one in their group. Or the whole school.  
He's the class comedian that every teacher smiles at and the cool classmate everyone in class calls their friend.  
He's kinda cute, to be honest. But not my type.  
I became close with him when a group of juniors were teasing me about my accent and he defended me. I was a transferee student my freshmen year and I didn't know anyone by then. You know, the typical loner-transferee-student bit.

The oldest was probably the polar opposite of Jooheon.  
A big, buff, and stoic jock that looks like he could snap me in half if he accidentally stepped on me.  
The first time Jooheon introduced me to him I reached out my hand for a handshake and he just stared me down.  
I still have nightmares sometimes.

The second oldest is Wonho.  
Holy shit. Ok, look.  
Imagine Jooheon and Shownu merged as one pale, muscular guy with a nice personality and an amazing smile.  
He was nice and really pretty and he was the best at their animation class so I once asked for advice, but he gave me one look and decided I'm not worth his time.  
Besides, he was too occupied with a bunch of guys and girls always following him.

But he's not the prettiest of them.  
That would be Minhyuk and Hyungwon.  
The power couple of their group.  
I personally think they only dated because the only one as pretty as them is one another.  
But I sometimes see them talking quietly while eating lunch with the group.  
But one time I asked Hyungwon for help in my theater class and the next thing I know Minhyuk is breathing down my neck telling me to go find myself my own man.  
I know he didn't mean to out me in front of the whole class. But ever since then both had been distant so I never bothered.

They were the prettiest by the schools standards. But... personally, I think the last one is the prettiest, and also the one with the worst personality.

Yoo Kihyun. Class president and student body Vice President AND voted most likely to be a great dad by the class as a joke. He took pride in that.  
He was small, shorter than me actually. He had these adorable chubby cheeks and he once dyed his hair pink because he lost a bet against Minhyuk.  
But unfortunately for Minhyuk, Kihyun pulled off the pink hair quite nicely and a lot of students started dying their hair pink too. Some even tried a lot more crazier colors.  
He was the mom if the group because he keeps scolding everyone, for instance, this one time he scolded them to do their homeworks at home and not during their lunch breaks because Wonho keep bothering him to copy his.  
He was actually nice, and really caring. He was probably the one closest to me after Jooheon.  
But one day he invited everyone for a sleepover and it's was amazing. Everyone was nice to me for a change and it was the best night of my pathetic high school life.  
We ended up lying side by side because Jooheon kicks in his sleep so we let him take the couch.  
We talked for a while before sleeping and the next morning I helped him cook breakfast for everyone and all was well.

But the following week everyone went back to the way they were.  
But this time Kihyun started avoiding me too.  
Jooheon said he doesn't know.  
But I know that he does, he just doesn't want me to know.  
He's kind like that.

So I endured three more years of staying silent in their lunch table and walking five steps behind them in the hallway and pretending to be going home with some made up classmate so I don't have to walk in silence with Kihyun till I get home.

So now tell me, and I still over reacting?

\--

"Changkyunah!! You're here!!! Oh my god when did you dye your hair brown? You look so hot now, holy shit."  
Changkyun was not expecting that.

Specially coming from Minhyuk.

"Uhmm... Thanks? I think.."  
Changkyun said cautiously.

The pub was a regular sized diner with booths pushed up the walls and tables properly aligned on the floor. There were two different bars that Changkyun thought was unnecessary.

Before he could look around even more, Minhyuk squealed. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon were sitting at one side of the booth while Shownu sits in front of them.  
Minhyuk, who is practically sitting on Hyungwon's lap, stood up and gave Jooheon and Changkyun a hug.  
And if Changkyun had to guess, he's gonna assume he's drunk.

"Awww you still look so soft. I remember all of us thinking you look like a soft puppy back then." Minhyuk said, pinching Changkyun's right cheek as he dragged him to sit beside him while Jooheon sat beside Shownu.

"A puppy? Really?"  
Changkyun stared at Jooheon while Minhyuk tried his best to hug him and Jooheon was laughing quietly with Shownu.

"You really were kinda cute back then. Specially how you look so small and chubby." Shownu said softly.

Changkyun's eyes widened at that.

"Oh. Uh-uhm.. Th-Thank you"  
Changkyun bowed and Hyungwon laughed.

"You're still so formal." Hyungwon said, laughing lightly while shaking his head.

"He's never formal with me and I'm the one he lives with!"  
Jooheon argued.

"Because I know how irresponsible you are. I have to clean the house twice as much because of you."

"Wow, you sound like Kihyun."a familiar voice came from behind their booth.

Changkyun turned his head around and saw Wonho and Kihyun standing side by side.  
Wonho was wearing very stylish coat that was even better than Changkyun's. And Changkyun is always dressed up.  
He had his black hair styled down and he took the seat next to Jooheon.

Kihyun on the other hand looked amazing in a simple black sweater and jeans. Changkyun had to physically stop himself from standing up for no particular reason and he cursed himself silently for that.

"If he sounds like me, then he's probably always right." Kihyun said gesturing for Changkyun to scoot over. Making him move closer to a very clingy and drunk Minhyuk as Kihyun pressed at his other side.

"Is he drunk already? We literally just got here." Wonho said, nodding towards Minhyuks direction.

"He may have taken a few shots too many.  
We've been here for around a couple of hours or so." Hyungwon said.

"I told him not to. But, as usual, he never listens. Not even to his own husband."

"HUSBAND?!" Changkyun gaped.  
He didn't mean to raise his voice but the shock was too much.

"Yeah hahaha. We got married after we graduated college a year ago.  
Sorry we couldn't invite you, Changkyun. We just wanted a small event with family." Minhyuk said.  
Then he gasped and let go of Changkyun to stare at Hyungwon.  
Then he smiled and took Hyungwon's hands.  
"Can we adopt Changkyunah?! Please!"

Hyungwon stared at his husband for a whole then bursted out laughing.  
The whole group laughing along save a very confused Minhyuk.

"Babe. He's a grown ass man. We can't adopt him." Hyungwon said as he regained composure.

Changkyun tried to stop his laughter and added. "If you want, you can adopt Jooheon-hyung. He needs the attention."

Everyone proceeded to laugh.  
And that was how things went all night.  
Kihyun ordered food for everyone and Wonho added drinks. Everyone joked around and they laughed for hours. A few minutes of reminiscing occurred when Kihyun reminded everyone of Shownu rejecting a senior when he was still a junior.

"Oh. That reminds me."  
Kihyun said, throwing his left arm around Changkyun.  
"Jooheon here told us that you recently broke up with your girlfriend. Do you want us to hook you up with anyone?" Kihyun said teasingly.

Changkyun chuckled halfhearted lot and he saw Jooheon paled slightly.

"Hyung, that's not what I-"  
Jooheon was cut off with Changkyun shaking his head no and smiling up to him.

"Boyfriend. I broke up with my boyfriend because he's not really the guy I thought he would be."

"Oh." Kihyun said weakly.  
Changkyun felt the slight tension in the air and he could feel Jooheon apologizing through his eyes.

"Dammit."  
Wonho said a bit loud.  
"And I thought I was the fashionable gay friend." He then proceeded to take a shot and dramatically shook his head.  
Changkyun saw Shownu and Jooheon smile at that and he felt Kihyun tightening his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm the fashionable gay one here, you jerk." Hyungwon said. Pointing a taunting finger at Wonho.  
"And he might not even be gay."

Hyungwon leaned forward to glance at Changkyun encouragingly and Changkyun smiled.

"Bi. Not gay."

"So we 'can' get you a girlfriend?"  
Kihyun suggested.

"Oh, no. Please. I don't want anything like that right now." Changkyun shook his head. He really didn't want any sort of relationship right now.

Minhyuk then suddenly grabbed Changkyun again and hugged him tightly.

"You guys are the best." Minhyuk said, even though w stopped drinking hours ago he was still very drunk.

"Ok. I think we should call this a day." Shownu said. He was the oldest so he had to take charge.

"Uhm. I don't think I can take him home like that."  
Changkyun pointed at Jooheon who was passed out in between Shownu and Wonho.

"I can take you guys home." Kihyun suggested. "Shownu's gonna take those two home so I guess I have to take care of you two." Kihyun gestured towards Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

"Thank you, hyung." Changkyun bowed his head.

"It's not trouble. It's only a few blocks away, anyways." Kihyun said.  
Kihyun then got up to help Wonho walk and Changkyun did his best to keep Jooheon from falling over with Shownu's help while Hyungwon guided a groggy Minhyuk behind them.

Kihyun lead them to his car and helped Wonho in the backseat. Shownu helped Changkyun in making sure Jooheon was seated properly before heading towards his own car.

"I just had an idea." Kihyun said from the driver's seat as Changkyun got in the passenger's seat.

"Wanna stay over for the night? I don't know about you but I can't handle talking care of a drunk guy alone." He suggested with a shy smile.

Changkyun thought there wasn't any difference from going home and going to Kihyun's apartment, but he wasn't one to turn down that kind of offer.

"Sure. Can we stop by our place first? I'll get some clothes and stuff." Changkyun said as he put on his seatbelt.

"Of course." Kihyun then nodded to Changkyun and drove off.

\---

"Holy shit. Hyung, your apartment looks awesome."  
Changkyun said in awe.  
Kihyun's and Wonho's apartment was fairly big. Changkyun was welcomed by a huge living room with luxurious furnitures and he could see a neat kitchen at the far side of the room.

"Come on. You can stare at the kitchen tomorrow when you're helping me with breakfast. Right now just lie Jooheon down on the sofa, I'll get them their pillows."  
Changkyun followed suit and lied Jooheon down on one of the sofas and took off his shoes and jacket. When he was done he set Jooheon's stuff by the coffee table in front of the sofa and decided to do the same for Wonho.  
But once he unbuttoned his coat Changkyun flushed as he saw that he wasn't wearing anything inside.

"Here I got their-"  
Kihyun came out of one of the rooms and saw Changkyun staring at him like a deer caught on the headlights.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Changkyun stood up and raised his hands in defense.  
"I swear I just wanted to help and he just- I didn't know he wouldn't be-"  
"Kyunnie. It's ok." Kihyun laughed.  
"Why don't you just set Jooheon up with these and I'll handle Wonho." Kihyun threw a pillow and a blanket to Changkyun and he barely caught them.

He then set the pillow under Jooheon's head but Jooheon grabbed onto it and hugged it instead. So Changkyun used a small throwpillow to put under his head.

"Hyung, since when have you been living with Wonho-hyung?" Changkyun asked quietly. He sat cross-legged in front of the sofa where Jooheon was snuggling into his pillow.

"About the same time you moved in with Jooheon, I think."

"You guys graduated a year ahead of us  
so you only lived together a year after graduation?"

"Yeah. We actually dated after graduation and decided to live together after a year." Changkyun's eyes widened as his head snapped towards Kihyun.

Kihyun saw his reaction and laughed quietly.  
"I know, I know. We ended things properly, though. I told him I still liked someone from high school."

"And you guys still live together?"

"Yeah. I mean. We're cool, sharing the apartment is nice. Plus, I think he's keeping me as a maid sometimes but I don't mind doing housework."

"I think Jooheon-hyung is doing the same to me. I mean, I always have to clean up after him. It's exhausting."

"I'm sure he likes babying you too."

Changkyun groaned and leaned his head towards the sofa.  
"That's even worse than being his maid."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kihyun then checked the time and gestured for Changkyun to come.  
"It's getting late now. The shower's in the first door to the right inside that bedroom. There are towels there already so just help yourself."

"Ok."

\-----

"Hyung."  
Changkyun called out from inside the bathroom.  
Kihyun was sitting on the bed, already dressed up for bed.

"What? Is something wrong?"Kihyuns stood up and asked through the door.

"I accidentally grabbed the wrong pajamas. And I think I'll just sleep in the bathtub for the night."  
Changkyun said.

Kihyun laughed and tried to open the door.  
"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to sleep, not going outside. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Kihyun heard the door unlock and it opened with Changkyun looking anywhere but him.  
Kihyun tried his best not to stare, he really did.

Changkyun had a huge sweater on that shows off his neck and collar bones and a pair of really short shorts that are almost swallowed by his sweater.

"See." Kihyun cleared his throat an looked directly at Changkyun. "You're basically ready for bed."

Kihyun turned around and told Changkyun they can share his bed since Wonho locked his room. 

"It's ok. I can sleep on the floor." Changkyun shyly suggested.

"It's ok. Don't worry, Kyunnie, I don't bite." Kihyun winked.  
Changkyun flushed for the second time that time that night.

"F-fine." Changkyun groaned.

Kihyun let Changkyun get settled in before turning off the lights.  
When Kihyun got on his bed Changkyun tensed up.

"Kyunnie? Are you ok?" Kihyun asked in the dark.

Changkyun turned his haed and he saw a glint of Kihyun's shape from the moonlight coming from the window above their heads.

Changkyun knew he was over his crush on Kihyun.  
But a month of moping and watching movies alone at night can make a guy lonely.

"Yeah, hyung." Changkyun replied a little too late.

"You sure? I thought you were sleeping already. You always sleep so quietly." Kihyun turned his head too so he was facing Changkyun.

"I slept over once, hyung. You can't tell how I am with just that." Kihyun chuckled at that and Changkyun smiled in victory.

"I wish you slept over more after that, you know?" Kihyun said somberly.

Changkyun suddenly felt heavy.  
He doesn't know why but suddenly the mood changed.

"I wish I did too..."  
Changkyun said quietly.  
He turned around and faced the wall.

"Kyunnie?" Kihyun called out.  
Changkyun pretended he was asleep.

"Changkyun?"  
Kihyun tugged on Changkyun's sweater and called out for him once more.

"It's my fault." Kihyun said.  
"I told them that I'd start avoiding you and they started avoiding you too."

Changkyun didn't know what to say.  
He didn't know what to do.

"Do you remember the poem I did on my last year? 'Q and I'? That was about you.  
I still memorize that till now, you know."

Kihyun blurted out.  
Changkyun still didn't know what to do so he just stayed still.

"It went like,  
-Q and I is not as usual as you and I  
But if it's not in the norm, then tell me why?  
Why do I feel like I'm flying whenever you're near.  
Why do I think of you whenever you're not here.

Why do you keep me up all night like some sleepless dream.  
Why do I feel like you'd be better off with him?  
I know it seems cliche, like some regular high school story.  
But I know you'll never fall for me so I guess..." Then Kihyun stopped.

Changkyun felt him move around the bed and then felt his shoulder pressed against his back. 

"But I know you'll never fall for me so I guess this is my sorry." Changkyun finished.

"Yeah. Do you remember the rest?" Kihyun asked.

Changkyun then laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling Kihyuns shoulder press against his.

"It's the last stanza, right?  
The ones that starts with 'I'm sorry's'?"

"Yeah.  
I'm sorry for relying in you the way that I did.  
I'm sorry for laughing along with your jokes like a kid.  
I know I haven't pointed you out, but bare with me, stay still.  
I'm sorry for falling for you even though you never will." Kihyun finished with a sigh.

Then they stayed there for a while.  
Lying side by side and just trying to press their shoulders as much as they can without being obvious.  
Changkyun wanted to say something, anything.  
But he couldn't.

Eventually Kihyun fell asleep and Changkyun turned to face him.  
Just staring at his face.  
He tried to put his hands under his head but his left hand brushed against Kihyun's arm.  
He did his best to control himself but he could help but to grab for Kihyun's arm.  
And if Kihyun woke up with him clinging to his arm, he could just say that he must've did it in his sleep.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of a part two already so maybe i'll post it after a while  
> thank you for reading! :]


End file.
